1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to 3D displays. More specifically, it relates to a barrier substrate usable in a 3D display, to a display panel having the barrier substrate and to a 3D display apparatus having the barrier substrate. Yet more particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to an auto-stereoscopic display assisting barrier substrate usable in a 3D auto-stereoscopic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
Older and conventional display apparatuses were limited to displaying only a 2-dimensional planar image. Recently however, demand has increased for displays capable of producing 3-dimensional stereoscopic images for use in various fields such as computerized gaming, cinema, etc. The 3-dimensional stereoscopic image displaying apparatus displays a stereoscopic image by taking advantage of a binocular parallax phenomenon of the human visual system. One type of 3D image displaying system that uses the binocular parallax phenomenon is referred to as the stereoscopic type and another is referred to as the autostereoscopic type. In the stereoscopic type of 3D image displaying system, light rays corresponding to left and right eye perceptions are respectively directed to the left and right eyes of the human viewer. In order to direct the left and right eye light rays to the correct eye respectively without left-to-right crosstalk, a barrier type of light rays shuttering system is sometimes used. Additionally, a lenticular type, or a liquid crystal refracting lens type, etc. may be used for creating the stereoscopic effect. It is to be understood that use of the barrier type of light rays shuttering systems does not preclude simultaneous use of lenticular lens or dynamic shutter type eye glasses, etc. The barrier type of light rays shutter may be used to reduce undesired cross-talk between left and right eye images.
In display apparatuses of the barrier type, a so-called, barrier panel is disposed on top of a conventional display panel used for displaying a 2-dimensional planar image where the barrier panel can be switched from showing a 2-dimensional planar image into showing a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image where the purpose of the barrier panel is to reduce cross-talk between left and right eye images. However, as shall be detailed below, barrier panels can suffer in disparity of shuttering effect they produce in different sections of the display area (DA) of the image panel.
A barrier panel in accordance with the present disclosure may include pluralities of odd-numbered and even-numbered barrier electrodes and plural signal delivering lines (The signal delivering lines are also referred to herein more simply as “signal lines”.) The odd and even-numbered barrier electrodes are extended in a first direction (e.g., a columnar direction of a corresponding display area DA), and the plural signal delivering lines are extended in a second direction (e.g., a row direction of a peripheral area PA), the second direction is different from the first direction. The plural signal delivering lines respectively deliver the corresponding first and second signals to the odd and even-numbered barrier electrodes for thereby controlling operations of the barrier panel (e.g., selectively blocking out (acting as a crosstalk-reducing “barrier” for) left-eye light rays or right-eye light rays).
Since a trend in the field for display apparatuses for display of stereoscopic images is that of providing larger and larger display areas (DA's), the respective lengths of the plural signal delivering lines and the lengths of the odd and even-numbered barrier electrodes become longer too. Also, since a size and a thickness of bezel area of the display apparatus for display of stereoscopic images tends to be decreased, a corresponding width and a thickness of the plural signal lines tends to become decreased. Also, since a resolution of the display apparatus for display of stereoscopic images tends to increase, the corresponding sizes (e.g., widths and thicknesses) of the odd and even-numbered barrier electrodes tend to become decreased. Therefore, respective resistances of the plural signal lines, and respective resistances of the odd and even-numbered barrier electrodes tend to increase and this increases an RC time delay problem wherein it becomes more difficult to uniformly drive all parts of the odd and even-numbered barrier electrodes.
One of the undesired effects of increased RC time constants is that first voltage signal levels at opposed ends of a long signal delivering line can be different from each other and second voltage signal levels at opposed ends of a long other signal line can be similarly different each other. Also, respective voltage signal levels at the opposed ends of long odd-numbered barrier electrodes can be different from each other and respective voltage signal levels at the opposed ends of long even-numbered barrier electrode can be different from each other. Therefore, the cross-talk blocking action (barrier providing action) of a barrier panel may not be uniform over the entire display area DA and cross talk in different sub-sections of the display area DA of the display apparatus may be undesirably intensified as compared to other sub-sections of the display area. Such non-uniformity in blockage of cross talk can create undesired artifacts in the produced 3D imagery.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.